


The Story of Sebastian's love

by Leslie_Withers1212



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Explicit Language, Heartwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Withers1212/pseuds/Leslie_Withers1212
Summary: I thought I'd warm some hearts. More characters + tags to come as the story progresses.





	1. Prologue (Sebastian’s view)

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off really violent, but dials down and becomes heartwarming.
> 
> KEY:~ Time skip. 1 ~= 10 minutes.

It was a boring day at the KCPD. Some meth heads getting busted, a mugger being sent to court. Ordinary stuff. Suddenly, Oscar Connelly burst into my office, interrupting my paperwork. Not that I was complaining. Paperwork is boring as shit. “What is it, Oscar?” I asked.

"Gunshots heard at the Withers’ house,” he replied. “Possible homicide.”

"I’ll go check it out. Joseph!” I yelled.

“I heard, Sebastian,” He replied, “Let’s not waste time.”

I took a look at the last remaining picture of Lily, Myra and I before the fire that killed my kid and caused my wife to leave before I left my office.

We got into Connelly’s squad car and drove off to the Withers’ house. It was a nice place. Middle class, in a good neighborhood. Never expect homicides in that part of town. What we saw still makes me shudder to this day. We came in, guns drawn. Turns out, we didn’t need them. On the floor was a dead man, knife sticking out of his chest, blood still running from the wounds, gun in his hand. According to the file, a total of 15 stabs to the chest. I asked Joseph for some spare gloves and found out the man’s name was Lee Harrison through his driver’s licence. Creepy bastard. He committed several crimes, but always weaseled out of punishment. No way to weasel out of death, I suppose.

I heard crying in the next room. I put my revolver in its holster and softly opened the door. I saw a child surrounded by two bodies. ‘Damn. The kid’s parents,’ I thought to myself. 

I picked the kid up. When I could see him clearly, his arms were covered in blood. The kid killed Lee in self defence. What really caught me off guard, though, was how pale the kid was.

‘An albino? From two non-albino parents?’ I thought.

I quickly put the thought aside and asked, “What’s your name?”

“L-Leslie Withers,” he said quietly.

“Leslie, you did a brave thing back there, ok? We’re gonna get you to a hospital and see if you are ok,” I said, calmly as possible.

He didn’t respond and began to shiver. “SOMEONE GET THIS KID TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL PLEASE!” I yelled out.

A nurse came by and scooped Leslie up.

“Mind if I ride with the kid?” I asked the nurse.

"Go right ahead, sir,” she replied.

~

I checked the kid in at the hospital and he followed me into his room. I had to leave my revolver at the front desk because only guards were allowed to carry firearms. The nurse came in to check is vitals. 

"Hello, Leslie. I’m Tatiana. I’ll be checking your vital signs and send you on your way,” she said with a monotonous voice.

“O-ok,” he stuttered out.

~~

“Alright. You’re free to go,” she said, “Detective? I’d like to have a word with you.” 

"...Alright,” I said bluntly.

She took me into her office and said, “Unless you can find a suitable caretaker for Leslie, he’ll have to go to Beacon Mental Hospital,” she said, being as plain as ever.

“That crackpot place? Hell no. I’ve heard that Marcelo Jimenez, the lead researcher, does crazy ass experiments on the patients!” I said.

“Well, I legally can’t adopt him due to conflict of interest, and many people at the KCPD already have children,” she stated, “Leaving only a few people able to adopt Leslie.”

“I’ll do it,” I stated, “And I swear to God I’ll raise him like he is my own child!”

“Are you sure you want to do that, Detective?” she asked in the same tone, “Young children can be quite… difficult to deal with.”

“I’m sure,” I said without hesitation.

“If Leslie agrees, I’ll give you the paperwork. Make sure to turn it into the Krimson City Hall,” she instructed.

“Hello Leslie,” Tatiana said to him in a calm yet soothing voice, “Do you wish for this man to take care of you?”

“Y-yes,” he said, almost unsure of himself.

"Alright, Detective. Here's the paperwork. Fill it out and go to the City Hall as soon as possible,” she told me, almost sternly.

~~~~~~

I filed the paperwork and took an early leave so I could get Leslie acquainted to my house. It wasn't nearly as large as my old one, and had only 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, but it made Leslie smile, which filled in a gap in my heart I had been missing for so long, I forgot how it felt like to be whole again. I brought in an extra bed set I never used and put it in Leslie’s new room. He slept in my bed for a few weeks. Whatever made him happy, I was fine with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thoughts? Maybe some constructive criticism? Thanks! Also, Leslie is still innocent. Self defence is NOT murder.
> 
> Change of plans. I had a lot of free time and Chapter 2 will be out in a week.


	2. Chapter 2: Time at home (Multiple Views)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY: ----- Present Time  
> Bit of a short chapter. It was going to be longer, but I decided to put the KCPD into Chapter 3, which I have started.

(Joseph's View)  
I was surprised when Sebastian adopted the kid. I thought for sure that after Lily’s death and Myra leaving him that he wouldn’t want another kid. Damn, was I wrong. He took a few weeks off to get the kid situated. He used his vacation days to do so, which is paid time off. Leslie didn’t go to school for 3 months due to the death of John and Mary Withers. I took over Sebastian’s paperwork in the meantime. I think that adopting Leslie was a great choice. He started cleaning up his act immediately! He cut some of the hair on his face, but not the back of his neck, claiming, “He rocked the mullet.” Not that he was wrong. He threw his flask into a dumpster and never drank again. Things were going up for Sebastian. It’s admirable how he will do what he needs for the people he loves. 

He packed up his things, stopped at the door and said, “See ya later, Jojo!”

“I told you to stop calling me that, Sebastian,” I replied dryly.

“Come on, you love it,” he said, half laughing as he took his new son to the car.

I blushed for a few seconds, then turned around and got to work.

(Leslie’s view)  
I thought my life had fallen apart when my parents died. I thought there was no joy in the world. For an hour and a half. When Sebastian- well, Dad is what I call him now- when Dad decided to adopt me on the spot, even with my odd appearance, it filled my heart. That he’d sacrifice his time into raising me like I am his child made me feel like I could soar.  
\-----  
I saw Dad’s house. It isn’t anything special. Just a 2 bed, 2 bath 1 story house with a living room and a kitchen, but to me? It was a safe haven. Sebastian knows how to use a gun and could teach me so nothing like... that incident would happen again. He pulled up a bed set he didn’t need and a dresser for my clothes that we bought on the way here.

“I-is it ok if I call you D-dad?” I asked.

“Of course, Leslie. As long as I can call you my son,” he said with a warm smile.

“I-I am your son,” I stuttered out, smiling along with him.

I decided I would surprise him with breakfast in bed. I see a TV dinner tray to use so he could eat in bed, and grabbed some eggs and bacon. While I waited for those to cook, I decided I would make French Toast. I got out two plates, one for the toast and one for the scrambled eggs and bacon. I finished and knocked on his door.

“D-dad?” I asked.

“Yeah? What is it Leslie?” He asked in a sleepy manner, “What’s that smell?”

I opened the door and said, “S-surprise!”

“Leslie! Thank you so much,” Dad said, his sleepiness evaporating, “Also, you can cook?”

“Y-yeah. I always was g-good at it,” I said.

I gave him the dinner tray and he took a bite of French Toast, then the eggs, then the bacon.

“S-so, is it r-really good?” I asked.

“Really good? No. Magnificent? Yes!” He said in a cheery voice, “Da- I mean, wow! You’re better than I am!”

I beamed at him and he gave he a big hug. I gave a hug back and he then continued to eat while I made myself something to eat.

(3 Weeks Later)  
“Leslie. I have to go back to work. I hope you understand,” Dad told me.

Before I could speak he continued, “But, before you say anything, you can go with me as long as you stay in my office unless Joseph or I say otherwise. Got it?” Dad asked.

“Y-yeah!” I said excitedly.

I went to the car and Dad drove us to the KCPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will come out soon


	3. Chapter 3: KCPD (Multi View)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Sebastian develop more as characters in this chapter. This chapter is in the present

(Leslie’s View)

“W-wow! T-the KCPD is h-huge!” I say in glee.

The building is much larger than any other building I’ve seen, even larger than the Hospital!

"Yeah, I guess it is, Leslie,” Dad says to me.

He put the car in park and pulled the key out of the ignition.

“Follow me. You will need to sign of form to get an ID so you can go into the KCPD without signing in as a visitor every time,” Dad instructed.

He pulled out from the trunk of his car black umbrella and put it over our heads.

“I-I’m allowed to get a K-KCPD ID? I’m o-only 14,” I pointed out.

“One of the perks of being a Detective is that you can bring your kids to your office,” Dad explained to me.

I open the door for Dad, and he compliments me on my kindness, and I smile.

The receptionist looks up from her book and says, “Good morning, Sebastian!”

She has a almost stereotypical New Yorker voice. 

She looks at me in a confused way, making me uncomfortable and asks, “Who’s the kid?”

“That’s my son, Leslie,” Sebastian replies.

The receptionist laughs and says, “I’m so sorry! I forgot about that!”

“He needs an ID, Harley,” Sebastian tells her as he goes over to the coffee machine and grabs a his mug from the table.

“Here’s the papers, sweetheart. Fill them out and bring them back here, ok?” She tells me as she goes back to reading her book.

I fill it out and I get to the bottom of the last page where it asks for my signature.

I go over to Dad and ask, “What do I fill out for my last name?”

“Whatever last name your comfortable with, Leslie,” he says sweetly.

I sign Leslie Castellanos and give back the paper. She takes my picture and prints out my ID card. Dad sees the last name Castellanos on my ID and smiles at me.

We pass by Joseph in the office and Dad says, “Hello Jojo!”

“Sebastian…,” Joseph complains as he blushes.

Dad doesn't notice the blushing Joseph and walks down the hall, laughing up a storm. We walk to his office and Dad pulls up a second computer chair (or swivel chair if you prefer *sigh*) from the closet and tells me that it my chair now.

He rotates his computer monitor to me and moves his keyboard to where I can reach and says, “I’ve got some games from Steam on here. Not all of them are installed, but I have the Portal games, Left 4 Dead 2, which you can play if you have the gore set to low, and Half Life 2 if your interested.”

He smiles and starts to fill out paperwork. I put my headphones into the speaker and decide to play Portal because I never played it. I used to have some games for my XBox 360, but it died on me 2 months ago. I figured the game would help me learn the controls for PC. It felt better to play on a computer than a controller. The aim was very responsive and WASD felt better than a control stick as well.

Dad stopped me and asked me to follow him. I save my game and quit before following. He gives me noise canceling headphones with a mic and took me down stairs.

“Put them on,” Dad instructed me.

“O-ok,” I say to him, still confused.

He put on a pair of his own.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and suddenly Dad turns on the mic and says, “Your going to learn how to shoot.”

“W-what!” I exclaim in surprise.

“It’s alright, Leslie. We’ll start with a standard Glock 17. It has very low recoil. As long as you hold your arms straight, you’ll be fine. We’ll start with one bullet in the magazine so that way if you feel overwhelmed, you won’t have to worry about shooting someone,” Dad says to me with a calm voice.

I took a deep breath and followed him.

(Sebastian's View)

We walked up to the target range. I turn to face Leslie and he looks terrified.

“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to,” I tell him.

“N-no, no. I-it’s fine. I-I want to t-try,” Leslie stutters out.

“I’ll show you how to do it first,” I tell him.

I walk up to the range and steady my aim. I never liked the feeling of a Glock. It’s reliable, but feels light and is made of plastic. A revolver, on the other hand, is a real nice gun. I shove the thought aside and pull the trigger. The shot hits the target square in what would be its face had it been alive.

“Just like that, ok Leslie? I don’t expect you to be perfect, just to try,” I tell him nicely.

He walked up, aimed, and fired. Leslie panics. He drops the gun on the table and runs to me, crying.

Leslie buries his face in my shirt for protection.

I hug him and say, “That’s all for today buddy.”

We walk back up the stairs and took off the headphones. He stops crying and I buy him a Coke from the vending machine, which he drinks in silence.

I’m so sorry, Leslie,” I say sincerely.

“I-its ok, D-dad,” He says and he gives me a smile, “W-we can try a-again. N-next time I won’t p-panic, I-I promise.”

“That's the spirit, Leslie!” I say proudly as I pat him on the back.

I check the time and realize it’s time to go. Leslie and I sign out and leave for home.

"I’ll make us dinner tonight,” I tell him.

“Y-you? N-no offence, Dad, but you would p-poison us,” Leslie says, laughing.

I laugh along with him and say, “Well, I guess your cooking then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leslie's now a gamer! :D Well, in my story, he always has been, but still.
> 
> Also, Happy New Year to all! 
> 
> And Leslie x Ruvik is planned for the future and is now added as a tag. And at it would lead 1 kissing scene at the minimum, but nothing over-the-top. Juli is also planned as a character, but MOBIUS doesn't exist because that doesn't work in my story so far.
> 
> Tell me what you think of Sebastian nicknaming Leslie Snowball (Example: Leslie is my little Snowball), Yes, No, Maybe? If no, then it will be a Nickname that Ruvik gives Leslie.


	4. Chapter 4: Krimson High and a Crime (Multi View)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is heavy on the language a bit. Also, sorry for the three month time skip, I just don't want this tonrun into a 80+ chapter story. Also, copy and paste links as they don't always work.
> 
> JoJo's and Seb's relationship starts to build and Ruvik is introduced.

(Sebastian's view)

(3 Months Later)

I sigh. Today’s the day Leslie goes to high school for the first time. The unfortunate deaths of the Withers happened near the start of summer vacation, which lasts 3 months. I walk to Leslie’s door and knock. He opens it, looking sleepy.

“Hey Snowball, today’s your first day of high school!” I say to him, faking glee. Thankfully, he didn’t notice.

“A-already? T-that was really f-fast!” he says, losing his exhaustion. 

“Go get dressed, Snowball. I made breakfast burritos for us,” I tell him, smiling.

“They are the one thing your better at making than me,” he says, laughing nervously. I walk down the stairs and put the burritos on plates. I see Leslie walking out of his room, holding his shoes. He doesn't wear shoes in the house, and he convinced me to stop as well. He places the shoes down by the door and eats.

“Leslie. I want you to promise me something,” I tell him seriously.

“S-sure. W-what is it, D-dad?” he asks me.

“Avoid getting into fights, ok? If you can’t escape one and it’s a guy trying to fight you, knee him in the balls. If it’s a girl, punch her in the nose. And always tell me if someone is bullying you, ok? Promise?” I tell him.

“I-I promise,” he tells me.

\---  
I drop him off at school. “Remember what you promised me, Snowball,” I tell him.

“I-I do, dad,” he replies as he leaves the car.

I drive to the KCPD. I have to train a new recruit. Her name is Juli Kidman. She’s waiting in my office, her back perfectly straight on the chair in front of my desk, listening closely to what JoJo is saying to her. 

“Hello, Juli,” I say as walk in.

“I prefer the nickname Kid, sir,” she says formally.

“Don’t call me sir. And lose the formality. We’re all friends here. If you don’t know already, I’m Sebastian Castellanos, but you can call me Seb,” I tell to her as a turn on my computer.

“Thank you, Seb. Sitting perfectly straight is tedious,” she tells me gratefully.

“Do you know how to use a handgun, shotgun, or rifle of any kind?” I ask her.

“Yes to all of those. I was a police officer in Colorado before I was sent here to be a detective,” she tells me.

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your ability to notice small details?” I ask her.

“I’d rate my self a 7.5,” she tell me.

“Heh. A honest rookie. Last question: do you mind bending the rules to solve a case?” I ask.

“I’d rather avoid it, but if I have to, I will,” she answers.

My police radio picks up a signal. It’s Oscar.

“Attention all units, we found the base of the local drug cartel. Requesting backup!” Oscar says over the radio. Two gunshots are heard and Oscar says once again, “Requesting backup!” before canceling the transmission.

“JoJo, Kid, lets go,” I say sternly as I get my revolver.

“Are you sure I’m ready for this?” she asks.

“Field training, Kid. I won’t let anything happen to you two,” I tell her, “Here, take this.” I hand her a second revolver. “You’ll need it,” I tell her.

-

There are squad cars all over the place, and behind them are officers with their weapons drawn.

“Good, you guys are here!” Oscar says gladly, “We are about to go in.”

“Keep your weapons out and keep the safety off. Just make sure you know who your shooting,” I tell everyone before the SWAT guys broke the door down.

We entered the building, but something seemed weird. The smell was... off.

“It smells like death in here,” Kid says in disgust.

Kid is right. There’s that unmistakable pot smell combined with the smell of death.

“Well, well, well. Isn’t this interesting?” a voice from the story above us said, “The KCPD. We were expecting you, so the boys whipped up something and gave it to one of our guys that we call Sadist. Your bullets won’t be much use on him.”

“Yeah, but they’ll work on you! OPEN FIRE!” I commanded.

The bullets bounce off of something. Bullet proof glass. Shit.

“Tsk, tsk tsk,” the man says to the room, “I didn’t want to do this. Who am I kidding? Of course I did! RELEASE THE SADIST!” he commands to his men. The sound of deep roaring and a chainsaw can be heard. Suddenly, this huge guy drops down from the second story without even stumbling. He’s at least seven foot.

The officers open fire, but it doesn't even stun him.

“Fuck! Run like hell!” Kid yells, following her own advice. 

I follow suit, grabbing Joseph’s hand, knocking him out of his stupor. The doors are suddenly blocked by two iron walls.

“You won’t escape so easily, Detectives,” the man taunts. 

A man screams behind us, the sound of a chainsaw cutting through flesh heard along with it. The screams stop.

“Get behind cover,” Kid whispers to us.

She leads us behind a large wooden wall and crouches at the corner. She starts to bite her index finger nervously and puts her knees up to her chest defensively. A large chainsaw cuts into the wall a foot above her head and she screams, and then runs away.

Joseph and I found a bed to hide under. The Sadist’s footsteps pass by the bed. He stops at the bed briefly, then keeps walking, looking for Kid.

“Sebastian?” Joseph asks.

“Yeah?” I whisper back.

“If we die here, I want you to know that... I always had a thing for you,” he tells me, still unsure of how to word it without sounding weird.

“Oh, JoJo, that's how I feel about you,” I reply, “When we get out of here, I’m treating you to dinner.” I give him a small kiss on the lips and then crawl out of the bed. “C’mon. We can’t let that thing get Kid.”

Kid’s screams are not to far away, but thankfully no sound of chainsaw through flesh is heard.

(Leslie’s View)  
“Alright students! I’m going to call your names. If you hear it, say ‘here’,” Ms. Garcia told the class. The last wasn’t in order, strangely. She states a bunch of names, and then gets to the last 3. 

“Laura Victoriano?” The teacher calls out.

“Here!” a girl with a sunflower backpack called back.

“Ruben Victoriano?” Ms. Garcia asks aloud.

“Here, but I prefer the name Ruvik.” Ruvik answered back. He has books in neuroscience and human anatomy on his table. The teacher writes down his nickname.

“Leslie Castellanos?” she asks the room.

“H-here!” I stutter out. Multiple people snicker.

“Here are your group of three, class! First group, Leslie, Laura, and Ruvik!” she calls out, pointing at a table. We walk over there and place our bags down. Ms. Garcia puts everyone else into their groups and asks us to introduce ourselves to our groups.

“I’m Ruben Victoriano, but NEVER call me that unless you want to end up being taken apart and put back together by me and my friends,” Ruvik threatens, making me feel unsure if that was a joke or not. I decide not to test him.

“I’m Laura Victoriano. I like sunflowers and Ruben over here is my brother. Only I get to call him Ruben, of course,” she says cheerfully. Ruvik looks embarrassedly at his sister, who smiles back.

“I-I’m Leslie Castellanos. I-I like to c-cook, play v-video games, and I-I’m an albino,” I say quietly. 

“Are you the same albino Leslie that got his parents knocked off my some criminal and adopted by that Detective?” Ruvik asks.

“Y-y-yes I-I a-am…,” I say, my stutter getting worse.

“Ruben Victoriano, don’t ask such personal questions like that!” Laura scolds, “Now apologise!”

“Sorry, Leslie,” Ruvik says, his pride visibly hurt.

“I-it’s alright, r-really,” I stutter out nervously.

(Juli’s View)

A chainsaw swing narrowly misses me and I scream from fright. I can’t out gun it, but thankfully it’s clumsy on it’s swings due to it’s massive height and weight.

“KID!” I hear Seb yell out. He’s here to help! “FUCKING DUCK!” he yells to me as he throws an explosive he found in an ammo crate. I get behind cover and put my hands over my ears. The Sadist looks at the beeping pipe bomb in confusion and promptly explodes. Chunks fly everywhere and a shower of blood covers the room. Unfortunately, it's all over my shirt as well. 

“Fuck! This is disgusting!” I complain.

“How the hell did you survive!” the voice shouts angrily. He’s not standing behind bulletproof glass now. I subtly signal Seb and he distracts the man.

“Well, maybe next time don’t leave pipe bombs in crates where I can get them,” Seb says sarcastically.

“HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, CHILD! I AM FATHER THEODORE! I AM THESE PEOPLE’S GOD!” Theodore exclaims.

“Great, an asshole with a god complex,” Seb remarks.

I aim at his chest and say, “Hey, asshole!”

He turns to face me and I yell, “When you get to hell, tell the devil Juli sent you!” I take the shot. 

He falls off the railing and hits the ground with a strangely satisfying crack, blood pouring out of his now dead body.. His men were helpless without their “god” and surrendered to the KCPD.

“Damn, Kid. That took guts,” Seb compliments me, “We got a picture to pose for.” (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/the-evil-within/images/9/9f/Congratsyoudidit.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160404205653)

(Leslie’s View)

I wait at the front of the school for Dad, and he shows up five minutes late.

“Sorry I’m late, Snowball,” Dad starts, “Just got off a crime scene.”

“I-it’s ok, Dad,” I tell him as we drive home.

“I’m going on a dinner date with Joseph, but I don’t know where to go,” Dad tells me.

“I-I’ll make dinner for your date with Joseph, Dad,” I tell him sheepishly.

“Thanks, Snowball!” Dad tells me as we arrive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you found any typos I may have missed please tell me.


	5. A Dinner Date and Self Hate (Multi View)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had several story choices to go through before I figured this one out (it's probably the best one after of all the other options)

(Joseph’s View)  
‘I need to get ready for my date,’ is the only thought that crossed my mind. I am ignoring the whole “Chainsaw Guy” thing. I remove my work clothes and grab a dress shirt and tie. I normally reserve them for company dinners, but this was more important. I grabbed my slacks from my dresser and put them on. I remove my gloves and clean my glasses. I almost forget my keys on the way out. I almost ignored a stop sign. Why am I so dizzy and distracted? It’s just dinner. I arrive at his front door and knock.  
“Who is it?” a gruff voice I recognize as Sebastian’s asks.  
“It’s me, Seb,” I reply. The door practically flies open as a surprisingly well groomed and well dressed Sebastian says hello.  
“Hope you like dinner. It’s steak. Leslie made it. I swear, that kid is a cooking prodigy!” Sebastian tells me.  
“Where is Leslie?” I ask. I then remember that we both have this Monday off and say, “Right. I forgot it’s Monday.”  
He gives me a chair and hands me a plate of steak and potatoes and says, “Dig in.”  
I grab a steak knife and a fork, cut off a piece of meat, and take a bite. “Damn, that’s good!” I exclaim.  
“Told ya. The kid is real good,” Seb tells me as he takes a bite.  
(Leslie’s view)  
I walk to my class only to be abruptly stopped my Laura.  
“Ruben’s in a mood right now. Treat him nicely. Do, hell, I don’t know, something that makes him feel better so he doesn't hate himself. Understand?” Laura asks me.  
“U-um… y-yes?” I ask.  
“Good,” she tells me before walking off.  
I walk into class, and the teacher calls out names, most of which are responded with a “Here!” but some are not.  
11112  
“Ruvik?” 2 asks.  
“Here,” Ruvik replies, sounding upset.  
She calls off the rest of the names and then says, “Ok class. Today we will be getting to know each other better. Talk amongst your group and share some things about your life.”  
“Well, where do I start?” Ruvik asks, “My research I’ve been doing has turned out to be a useless shit fest, I’m 99% sure my parents hate me, and Laura is the only one who cares about me.”  
“Mom and dad don’t hate you, Ruvik,” Laura tells him sweetly, “And I’m pretty sure you can salvage your research!”  
“Uh huh,” Ruvik replies dully.  
Laura sighs and says, “I love to draw and supporting Ruben during his sad times. Like now, for example. Mom and dad definitely don’t hate us, and I also help with his research.”  
I exhale and say, “I- I learned how to shoot a gun, w-which was scary at first, but is pretty f-fun. I made my d-dad a dinner for his date, and I learned how t-to bake a c-cake.”  
(2 hours later)  
The bell rings and the everyone goes to eat lunch. I sit down with the nachos I bought and Ruvik sits next to me without asking. I don’t mind. There is something special about him, but I don’t know what it is. It makes me feel... strange yet happy to be near him. My face feels hot and I realize I’m blushing.  
“Are you ok, Leslie? You look flushed,” Ruvik says, sounding concerned.  
“I-I’m fine, Ruvik,” I say, regaining my composure.  
(Ruvik’s view)  
I sit down next to Leslie and... why is Leslie blushing like that? It’s really noticeable on him, considering he is as pale as snow. I make a mental note to refer to him as Snowball. Not not out loud, but in my head.  
“Are you ok, Leslie? You look flushed,” I say to him in a concerned tone.  
“I-I’m fine, Ruvik,” Leslie responds, sounding embarrassed. Hmmm. It’s obvious he... likes me... but he doesn't realize it himself. He seemingly regains his composure and eats a nacho. I take a moment and look at what he is wearing. He seemingly likes darker colors like red, green and black judging from the two weeks I’ve known him. A huge contrast from his Snowball- colored skin. Bold. I like it.  
“Leslie,” I say to him. No one else hears. It’s too loud for anyone else but him to hear.  
“Hmmm?” he mumbles curiously, his mouth full of nachos. It’s quite adorable.  
“I know why you blushed when I sat next to you,” I say confidently.  
“G-good, cause I d-don’t,” he tells me. Poor guy doesn't understand his own emotions.  
“You... like me, Leslie. Before you ask how I know, I know as much about neuroscience as the average brain surgeon. That includes emotions,” I tell him.  
“I guess t-that’s right,” he says, sounding more embarrassed.  
“It’s ok, Leslie. I... like you too,” I tell him, “This makes us a couple, by the way.”  
(Sebastian's View)  
We are watching the first episode of The Walking Dead. I’m surprised Josep hasn’t seen it yet. He leans over to me and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back. We sat like this for what felt like 5 seconds, but was almost 5 minutes. I looked at the time and sighed.  
“I have to go pick up my kid, JoJo,” I say sadly.  
“It’s alright, Seb,” Joseph says happily, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Keep yourself safe till then!” He said, going to his car.  
“I will, JoJo. You too,” I say, going to my car.  
(5 minutes later)  
“Hey, Snowball! You look giddy with happiness. Anything happen?” I ask him.  
“I-I met the most wonderful p-person. We became a c-couple,” he said, smiling.  
“Who’s the lucky girl?” I ask.  
“I-it’s a guy. His n-name is Ruben, but he goes by R-Ruvik, and he’s so s-smart and nice," his says, sighing happily.  
“Well, as long as you're happy, you can be in a relationship with anyone,” I say, “by the way, my date with Joseph went really well.”  
“I’m g-glad for you, D-Dad,” he says as I pull up into our driveway.  
“This calls for ice cream and the chocolate cake you made!” I say as he cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two realationships have offically been started! Hope you liked it. And as always, please tell me if you find any typos.
> 
> EDIT: I have a horrible case of writer's block for this story. It will be postponed while I work on another story. (Borderlands 2, which I've wanted to do for a few weeks now. I plan on posting about 2-3 chapters then going on and off between this one on my BL2 story) I'm sorry for any disappointment, but just know I haven't given up on this story. Thank you all for understanding and I hope you'll follow my BL2 story.
> 
> EDIT #2: I'm a potato. I was playing Undertale recently, and started some beta writing. Then I wrote some more. Now I'm basically juggling 3 stories. So, I'm using a new writing format. I'm going to write every new chapter until all 3 are done, and then release them all on the same day. I swear to God I won't take anymore stories sorry. Also, I've started asks for the characters. As of now,
> 
> *Leslie Asks are open  
> *Sebastian Asks are open  
> *Juli Asks are open  
> *Joseph Asks are open  
> *Ruvik Asks are open  
> *Laura Asks are open
> 
> To ask a character, start with @ and I'll respond as the character.


End file.
